Stall
by emmaswaning
Summary: Allie is freaking out at her high school reunion, and as usual, Kate is where she finds her comfort.


_**a/n:** set during the season three episode The Reunion._

* * *

Allie had paced around the women's lounge/bathroom for at least ten minutes while Kate periodically came back in to check up on her. When the eleventh minute passed, Kate slammed the door open and stomped through the bathroom to where Allie was standing. She clutched the blonde's arm and pulled her to the doorway, despite her pleading. She escaped Kate's grasp and backed up from the door, a panicked look on her face.

"Kate, no, I ca–I can't do this."

"Allie, what is the problem? You're successful."

"No I'm _not_!" Allie protested. She ran a hand through her hair and plopped down in one of the large uncomfortable-looking chairs and Kate followed. Allie pinched her eyes shut and let out an exasperated sigh, "not like everyone out there. I don't own stock, or have a corner office, or–or travel to Europe each year to direct terrible foreign movies, Kate! I have none of that. I'm just a stay-at-home mom who's going back to school. _Barely_ that."

"Allie, would you stop that?" Kate patted Allie's knee with a warm smile and leaned forward in her chair across from the blonde, "You're a terrific mother, a beautiful woman, a success, and you know it. And who cares if you aren't on Wall Street, or a director, or any of those swanky professions? Does it really matter? _You_ know who you are, and _I_ know who you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Allie put her hand on top of Kate's and tilted her head, "Kate, I–**"**

Chatter from the door interrupted Allie's thoughts and her head shot up and over to the direction of the door. It squeaked open and she retreated to the nearest empty stall (but they were all empty, and Kate and Allie were alone in the bathroom). Kate followed and basically sprinted to the stall, busting the door open just before Allie shut it and locked it behind her. She held a finger up to her lips in a 'Shh!' motion and Allie nodded. Upon hearing the all-too-familiar voice, Allie cringed, and mouthed, _"Pamela Waterson Rand!"_ and Kate just rolled her eyes. Pamela wasn't alone, and there were at least two other women laughing along with her and gossiping.

In between hellish Satan-worthy laughs at other's expenses, Kate and Allie heard Pamela: "I can't say I'm surprised that Allie Adams isn't here anymore, she probably got too embarrassed to continue her charade."

Allie's mouth opened, prepared to protest (loudly), but Kate made quick work of covering the blonde's mouth with her hand and pressing the smaller woman up against the wall of the stall. After several minutes of holding the fuming blonde, the women left the bathroom and Kate released her grip on Allie.

"You're red as a tomato, are you okay?"

Allie nodded and fiddled with the lock on the door, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stand her, that conceited piece of sh–"

"Allie!"

"_What_? You can't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing," Allie crossed her arms in protest.

Kate avoided her gaze.

"You _are_! You know I'm right. Now–get out of the way, I'm leaving."

Kate crossed her arms in her best defiant stance, "No."

"_Kate_!" Allie protested.

"You can't keep running away from your problems, Al."

"I'm not running...I'm walking away from my problems at a leisurely pace." Kate raised a brow at that, and Allie shrugged, "What do you want me to do, Kate? Go out there and face all of them and tell them I lied to impress people I don't even care about?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Kate shrugged.

"Are you gonna move?"

Kate shook her head and smirked, "Nope."

Allie resisted the urge to stomp like a child, and whined, "Kate, I don't want to be here, can you just–"

* * *

Kate cut Allie off and kissed her squarely on the lips. Kate's hands wrapped around Allie's wrists when she felt the blonde shift in front of her. When Kate pulled away and glanced at Allie questioningly, she smiled and shrugged, "I figured it would calm you down," she narrowed her eyes, "Did it?"

Allie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, "Not exactly," and kissed her again, and Kate's hands gripped her hips as she propelled the blonde against the wall of the stall for the second time that evening. Kate tugged Allie's lower lip between her teeth, and her hands wandered to the hem of Allie's dress. She tugged it up and brushed her fingers across the warm skin of her thighs. Allie's hands tangled in Kate's hair, pulled at the pre-styled brunette curls while Kate's tongue darted out against the column of her neck and licked slowly up Allie's neck.

Allie rolled her head back with a quiet _smack _against the wall of the stall and breathed, "Kate."

Allie tugged and pulled at Kate's hair in an attempt to pull her lips harder against her. She was so focused on Kate's lips that she ignored her wandering hands. Kate's fingertips brushed over the warm flesh at the apex of Allie's thighs and smirked against her neck when she unabashedly gasped. Without warning, she pushed two fingers into Allie and the blonde sunk into Kate's arms.

Mid-thrust, the main door of the bathroom creaked open and both women in the stall paused. "How many times does she have to come in here?!" Kate asked in a hushed whisper.

Allie didn't reply. Kate chuckled to herself as Allie buried her face in the brunette's shoulder and tried her hardest to suppress the moans that threatened to come from her. A hand pressed against the door of the stall, and Kate nearly jumped out of her skin. She stopped moving her hand and cupped her free one over Allie's mouth to cover the groan of disappointment that immediately followed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone was in here. Or rather–" the high-pitched voice paused, then continued accusingly, "_multiple_ someones."

"Ah–it's, _uh_–just a little dress malfunction, it's more of a two-person job! Sorry to hold the line up!" Kate replied, all-too-quickly.

"I believe there's another bathroom in the west hallway. Good luck with...whatever you're hoping to accomplish," The woman said, and walked away from the stall.

"Thank you!" Kate called back. She pinched her eyes shut in potential embarrassment until she heard the main door close.

"That was close," Allie said. Her eyes widened, "a bit _too_ close, if you ask me."

"What makes you say that? She bought it, didn't she?" Kate challenged.

Allie's nails dug into Kate's forearm when she felt Kate's fingers shift, "Yes, she did, but when you have your–well, when you're–"

"Fucking another woman in a bathroom stall?"

Allie scrunched her nose at the crude language but nodded.

Kate sighed in a way she knew would sway Allie's opinion, "If you think it's too risky–"

Allie chuckled quietly, "I didn't say _that_."

* * *

Kate smirked and added a third finger. Allie gasped and it echoed in the empty room. Kate launched herself closer to the blonde, swallowing her moans and pleas when she pressed her mouth against hers. Between sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, Kate moved her mouth close to Allie's ear and purred, "Say my name."

Alllie, eyes pinched shut, asked between pants, "What?"

"Say my name," Kate repeated nonchalantly.

Allie stayed silent and didn't open her eyes.

After a particularly deep thrust, Kate reiterated, "_Say it._"

"_Fuck_–" Allie's eyes opened and she bit her lip, "Kate."

Kate smiled wickedly as she curled her fingers and watched Allie's eyes grow wide. Allie rocked rhythmically against Kate's fingers, cried out as each thrust brought her closer to her release. Allie blindly launched herself forward and pressed her lips to Kate's, forced the brunette to swallow the moans that bubbled out of her throat. Kate sped up her thrusts and Allie felt herself going over the edge. Her eyes fluttered and Kate felt when her walls contracted around her fingers, her thighs clenched around her hand. Allie's hips continued to grind helplessly against Kate's fingers and she found herself unable to stifle the inevitable scream that followed. Allie's nailed dug into Kate's shoulders as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Kate pulled out of Allie and kissed her quickly before unlocking the lock on the door.

She offered the blonde a wink before she left, "Hope that helped."

Allie smiled sheepishly.


End file.
